Looli, Lailay
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: It was likely that no one would ever know what went on inside Norway's house. That she did not torture Iceland at all. No, quite the oppisite... (Contains Fem!Norway) First book in the Lullaby Series.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, Hetalia is not mine.**

**Song: The lullaby is _"Sleepsong"_ by Secret Garden. I suggest listening to it. It's very beautiful.**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deila always seemed like the woman that could never smile, no matter how funny a joke was. Rumors were spread about her soul being made of ice from Hel itself. That even when someone died, she did not shed a tear.

When people first spotted her with a small child in her arms, the rumors increased. That she had stolen the child from the arms of his mother, after killing her. That she was going to use her magic on him, torture him.

But they would never know what truly went on inside the home of Norway. Never know that she cradled her little brother in her arms, despite his protests. But he'd always calm down and be quiet when she sang to him.

Deila knew that Iceland loved it when she sang. Though, she did it only once or twice a day. Sometimes during chores, but always before her brother went to sleep.

_Lay down your head..._  
_And I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years_

_Of loo~li lai~lay_

She'd watch as Emil would quiet instantly, stopping his protests of being held. As his big violet eyes looked up at her, still wide awake, but telling her that she had his attention.

_And I'll sing you to sleep_

_And I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love_

_For the road that you go_

Emil would go completely still, except for his steady breathing, as he listened to his big sister's voice. It was odd to him how she'd usually be so quiet, when she had the most beautiful voice in the world. At least in his opinion.

_May you sail far_

_To the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls _

_At your head and your feet_

The only sounds besides Deila's voice where the creaks of the settling house itself, and a puffin's small talons scraping across the wooden floor as he approached the two.

_And may you need never_

_To banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness_

_In all that you meet_

The bird flew up a bit and nestled himself in Emil's lap. Neither nations paid much mind as the puffin did so. Because of this, the bird nudged Iceland's right hand. The only thing it earned was a small stroke on his back.

_May there always be angels_

_To watch over you_

_To guide you..._

_Each step of the way_

A slight chill came upon the two was wind blew outside, carrying snowflakes in it's invisible hands. Norway kept singing as she made her way towards a chair in the den.

_To guard you and keep you_

_Safe from all harm_

_Loo~li..._

_Loo~li, lai~lay_

They both settled into the cushioned chair, Norway pulled a blanket over her lap and her brother. As she continued to sing, she gazed down at the designs on the blanket. The colors were not bright, nor dull. The swirls and curves on the hems melted into a scene of a snowy forest. In the center, was a small black wolf. Seeming lost without its pack.

_May you bring love_

_And may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return_

_To the end of your days_

Even though Emil's eyes had closed, Norway knew better than to stop singing before the end. Last time, the boy had woken instantly and complained about her not finishing.

_Now fall off to sleep_

_I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while_

_And sing loo~li, lai~lay_

The fire was getting low, and therefore the room got colder. But Deila only pulled the blanket up further and continued singing. She'd have to put it out soon anyway.

_May there always be angels_

_To watch over you_

_To guide you..._

_Each step of the way_

Iceland sighed and snuggled himself closer to Norway, his face pressing to her breasts slightly. She didn't push him away, knowing his actions were harmless.

_To guard you and keep you_

_Safe from all harm Loo~li..._  
_Loo~li, lai~lay_

As the lullaby came to an end, Norway pulled her brother to sit up in her lap, and held him in her arms. This way her legs would not fall asleep. Emil did not open his eyes, but he did press closer to his soft "pillows".

_Loo~li..._

_Loo~li, lai~lay_

Deila pressed a gentle kiss to her brother's forehead. He was finally asleep.

Yes, no one outside of the house would know what went on. That the woman's heart was not a frozen glacier. Her heart was beating just as anyone else's. That she loved the small child in her arms more than anything.

But if that meant that they would not be disturbed in this peaceful time, perhaps that was a good thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Deila is an Old Norse name that means 'querrel' or 'fight'. I chose this name because Norway did a lot of fighting long ago, and it was nice sounding.**

**Should I do another one of these? I was thinking of doing one with "Lullaby For A Stormy Night".**


End file.
